The primary objective of this study is prospective evaluation of the safety and immunogenicity of current influenza vaccines in high-risk populations in whom routine vaccination is indicated. A secondary objective of this study is to evaluate the immune response to new antigenic variants, in order to assess the need for reformulation of vaccine components.